Espejo Magico
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: Song-fic basado en "magic mirror" RADWIMPS naruto-centric, donde Naruto al fin se comprende un poco mejor? y demuestra otra faceta aparte de luchar... ya saben RxR bye bye


**AVISO: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto mientras que "Magic mirror" pertenece a RADWIMPS y a su sello discográfico a mí no me pertenece nada más que la idea que me rondo eso si es de mi autoría…**

_**Espejo Mágico**_

Se limpió un poco el sudor que tenía en el rostro y contemplo todo el lugar que representaba su pequeño santuario reluciente y bastante limpio, era increíble que en un pequeño lugar pudiera contener aquella suciedad y basura.

-Bueno… fuera lo que fuera y está todo limpio- Dijo feliz caminado hacía la ducha. Había ganado un poco de tiempo libre así que lo iba aprovechar lo más que pudiera y entre eso hacer orden en el caos que llama hogar claramente contaba. Ya después de terminada la ducha y viendo ya nada más que hacer aparte de entrenar cosa que no quería hacer por extraño que sonara no deseaba hacer _tiempo re relajarse_, le sobraba mucho tiempo libre. Así que ¿Qué podía hacer con él?, su vista recayó en unas cuantas hojas que estaban esparcidas encima de su mesa y pensó _"¿por que no? No hará daño a nadie"_ asintiendo con la cabeza ante la para ir a su cuarto por algo y salir de inmediato de su departamento.

La gente le da miradas extrañas al contemplar el extraño estuche que llevaba en su espalda no lo reconocían para nada, más el rubio los ignoro estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, al fin sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la plaza que desde pequeño iba a jugar y buscando el lugar que siempre había servido de refugio. Un árbol que ofrecía hoy en día una agradable sombra, camino hasta allí y se sentó con tranquilidad, era raro ver gente caminando por aquel lugar en especial los días de calor así que siempre había sido el mejor lugar para cuando él quería estar solo con sus pensamientos.

Saco el objeto del estuche revelando una guitarra algo gastada, sonrió con nostalgia a los recuerdos que tenía del objeto, toco algunas notas afinando detalles y dejando que los sonidos lo envolvieran, aclaro un poco la garganta y comenzó a fluir la múscia…

_**Tatta hitotsu dake ayameta to shitemo**_

_**Tatta hitotsu dake kizutsuketa to shitemo**_

_Incluso si hiero algo_

_Incluso si lastimo algo_

Las primeras palabras salieron suavemente, como si se tratara de un murmullo para no asustar a nadie, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño, aunque fuera él la única persona en el parque en esos instante, sin embargo las palabras en verdad eran ciertas, aquellas palabras con las que empezaba la canción habían nacido del corazón del rubio y el mismo temía de herir a alguien que le fuera valioso, recordando todas las veces en la que había perdido el control.

_**Sabakarenai inochi ga koko ni aru yo**_

_**Kono te no ichiban soba ni**_

_Esta vida mía, que no puede ser juzgada esta justo aquí_

_Justo aquí, junto a mi mano._

Cerró brevemente los ojos recordando todo lo que había pasado por su vida, todas las cosas que había sentido, vivido y experimentado a lo largo de su vida, cada sentimiento que había logrado captar, cada pequeño fragmento de vida que había recibido de todo cuanto lo rodeaba había hecho de su vida lo que era ahora sin duda, eran casi palpable todos sus recuerdos no le extrañaría que si alzaba un poco las manos las pudiera tocar.

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos no se asustó de ver a un pequeño parado frente a él mirándolo con intensidad en sus profundos y azules ojos atentos a cada palabra que salían de su boca, pero él estaba seguro que bajo toda esa ferocidad había algo más escondido, pero todavía no podía decir que era.

_**Kizutsukeau koto wa dekitemo**_

_**Sono te wa nigire wa shinakute**_

_Incluso aunque podemos lastimarnos unos a otros,_

_No puedo tomar tu mano_

"_Ah˜˜ cuanta verdad"_ pensó recordando momentos de su vida que aunque la mayoría parecía que fueran desagradables, recuerdos que lastimaban sin duda alguna pero también estaban los pequeñas alegrías de las cuales solía aferrarse lo más que podía, su vista había vuelto a la única persona que lo estaba escuchando hasta el momento, el brillo en sus ojos parecían crecer más intenso a cada palabra que soltaba revelando pequeños sentimientos bien guardados, sus puños parecían cerrarse casi con demasiada fuerza.

_**Koe wa chanto kikoeteiru noni**_

_**Boku no komaku wa yure nai no**_

_Incluso aunque tu voz sin duda es audible_

_Mis tímpanos no están vibran_

El cabello rubio del pequeño niño habían tapado sus brillantes ojos y sus labios se movían de forma frenética y podía ver como parecía temblar de forma constante, ¿conteniendo demasiados cosas quizás?, pero pese a todo él no podía escuchar lo que el pequeño rubio estaba diciendo aunque pareciera que estaba gritando a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, pero para el rubio

mayor no parecía llegar nada a sus oídos _"Extraño"._

_**Mou sukoshi dake kono mabuta ni nottete**_

_**Itsudatte sou mieru no wa hitori dake**_

_Quédate impreso en mis parpados, solo un poco más_

_Siempre hay una sola persona visible para mí_

De pronto la que había sido una suave melodía había tomado un giro brusco y había empezado a sonar con mayor intensidad y la voz que había sido suave y tranquila había sacado todos los sentimientos que había guardado hasta ese momento, demostrando toda la fuerza que poseía.

El niño dejo de gritar y temblar al momento en que había escuchado el cambio en la música y la voz miro sorprendido el cambio tan drástico y más aún la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo ahora él, pareció asustado ya que su morena piel comenzó a perder un poco de color ante él, _"¿Qué pasaba con él?"._

_**Mou sukoshi dake sono koe furuwasetete**_

"_**Nakitai noni nakenu nara waraeba ii"**_

_Deja que tu voz tiemble sólo un poco más_

"_si quieres llorar y no puedes entonces sonríe"_

El niño retomo la ferocidad de hace poco incluso parecía más agresivo que antes, ahora que se fijaba este niño le era extrañamente familiar.

-¿UH?- Parpadeo un poco al ver cómo la gente se había juntaba a su alrededor ignorando al pequeño rubio (como él lo hacía a ellos) y se concentraban en lo que estaba cantando, se sorprendió de verdad al ver a la gente empezar a reunirse y sin darse cuenta como gente que él conocía muy bien también empezó a juntarse tan sorprendidos como él por todo lo que pasaba.

-Increíble- Murmuraba Sakura al escuchar al rubio cantar, había salido con la idea de dar un vuelta y aprovechar su día libre cuando escucho a alguien cantando cerca de donde estaba ella -¿Naruto?- incredulidad había en su voz al comprobar quien era el que cantaba.

-Increíble ¿cierto?- Respondió una voz a su lado y rápidamente se giró y vio al resto del grupo de los "novatos" (aunque ya no lo fueran) y las demás adiciones tan sorprendidos como ella ante este nuevo descubrimiento.

"si quieres llorar y no puedes entonces sonríe" esa frase la hizo mirar directamente al rubio que parecía concentrado en un punto fijo frente a él, esas palabras sonaban demasiado a él, ¿Cuántas veces habría tenido que decirse aquellas palabras para parecer fuerte ante todos?.

Por su parte Naruto miraba al niño que ahora parecía aturdido por lo que salía de la boca del mayor, y en verdad parecía intentar reír, pese a que sus ojos parecían un tanto tristes ahora.

_**Tatta hitotsu dake kirawareta to shitemo**_

_**Tatta hitotsu dake uragirareta to shitemo**_

_Incluso si eres odiado por algo_

_Incluso si eres traicionado por algo_

La voz nuevamente se volvió suave pero no como en un principio, el ritmo de la guitarra se había vuelto constante pero no abandonaba la emoción y las palabras fluían solas desde su mente.

Percibió la contracción del niño por sus palabras, sus ojos se vieron oscurecidos por el dolor, miedo y aunque fuera chocante odio, de igual forma todos sus oyentes dieron un leve respingo en la letra de la canción y podía sentir miradas de todo los tipos sobre él que ignoro por ver al pequeño frente a él, al fin entendía quién era ese pequeño ser.

Sus compañeros parecían sorprendidos por lo que escuchaban en la canción, habían llegado casi desde el comienzo y era extraño ver al rubio tan concentrado en algo como esto, pero todos estaban poniendo atención a lo que decía la letra porque no había ninguna partitura o algo, sin duda era mucho de lo que Naruto sentía y vivido a lo largo de su vida.

"_¿Una canción de sobre sus pensamientos, de su vida?"_

_**Kimi wo hanasanai inochi ga arunda yo**_

_**Sono te no ichiban soba ni**_

_Tienes esa vida tuya, que no puede dejarte ir_

_Justo aquí, junto a tu mano_

Las palabras salían rápidamente de su boca sin consideración ni nada, simplemente salían dejando al descubierto mucho de lo que sentía y había guardado en mucho tiempo y frente a él, se encontraba el pequeño que estaba seguro que él solamente podía ver, ya que era la manifestación de lo que le más había guardado en el fondo del corazón, sus miedos y temores más profundos, eso era lo que representaba el pequeño niño que estaba frente a él temblando y lleno de miedo y odio.

_**Sore wo mamotte ikeru no kana**_

_**Nakusanaide irareru kana**_

_¿Puedo seguir protegiéndola?_

_¿Puedo arreglármelas para no perderla?_

Solo algunos pocos incluso entre sus conocidos podían entender lo que estaba diciendo y eso se comprobó al ver incomprensión en sus rostros y unas cuantas sonrisas muy leves de otros al entender al fin lo que estaba cantando.

Por su lado Naruto no dejo de observar al pequeño frente suyo ya descubriendo quien era, todo ya tenía sentido para él, así que las palabras salían solas transformándose en la forma de hablar con el pequeño silenciosos de mirada asustada frente a él que no dejaba de temblar, su forma de explicar lo que sentía, de proteger lo que él niño había estado protegiendo inconscientemente, ya era el turno de que el mayor se hiciera cargo de las cargas ¿verdad?.

_**Nakushitakutemo nakuse yashinai yo**_

_**Boku wa boku wo yamerenai no**_

_Incluso aunque quisiera, no puedo deshacerme de ella_

_No puedo detenerme_

Las palabras salían de su boca y en su mente no le costaban sacarlas, después de todo, era su propia experiencia que había creado esto y más aun viéndose a sí mismo tan atentamente, escuchando todo al parecer comprendiéndolo, se había dado cuenta que esto se había transformado en la única forma de hacer las paces consigo mismo, luego de mucho tiempo evadiendo y negando todo eso ahora se atrevía a hacerle frente, y a través de una canción nada menos. De igual forma no iba a detenerse, al fin su yo más joven había dejado de temblar y estaba empezando a mostrar lo que en verdad sentía, lo que por mucho tiempo había soportado solo y en silencio, tiempo de cambiar y para eso tenía que terminar las cosas con su pasado y temores más profundos, nada lo iba a detener…

Estaba decidido…

_**Mou sukoshi dake kono mabuta ni nottete**_

_**Terashidashitemo mieru no wa hitori dake**_

_Quédate impreso en mis parpados, sólo un poco más_

_Incluso con la luz brillando, solo hay una persona visible para mí_

Ahora si que soltó todo lo que sentía y eso se comprobó en el fuerte comienzo que había hecho sin duda fue muy distinto, ahora que sabía bien quién era el presente y más importante escucha todo tenía un significado muy distinto en la canción y quería que su yo más pequeño lo sintiera de la misma forma que él, así que al demostrar todos sus sentimientos y por eso estaba dejando en claro que lo observaba a él y a nadie más, el importante aquí era ese niño nadie más que había empezado a gritarle sin voz nuevamente, tratando de ahogar lo que Naruto estaba diciendo.

Todos los demás parecían darse cuenta de la nueva intensidad por parte del rubio ya que había un brillo nuevo en sus ojos determinación...

-Naruto….-

_**Mou sukoshi dake sono koe furuwasetete**_

_**"Nakidashitemo yamanu nara utaeba ii"**_

_Deja de que tu voz tiemble solo un poco más_

"_Si empiezas a llorar y no puedes detenerte, entonces canta"_

Podía ver cómo había comenzado a temblar el niño pero esta vez no era por rabia u odio contenido sino por soportar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer en su rostro de forma salvaje sin piedad para el niño, sus azules ojos parecía agua agitada en esos instantes llenos de sentimientos difíciles de explicar, el mayor se sorprendió de los sentimientos del más pequeño nunca había imaginado que cargara con tanto era solamente sorprendente.

Parpadeó un poco empezaba a sentir los ojos picarles por las lágrimas que él también quería soltar pero que no iba a ser, ya uno de los dos lloraba con todo lo que tenía por los dos sin duda alguna aunque su voz d vez en cuando pareciera caer en un leve sollozo mientras seguía la melodía sacada de su guitarra.

_**Kimi wa kimi wo mamoreru kana**_

_**Yuuki no tsukaikata ga wakaru kana**_

_**Kimi wa kitto nigate dakara**_

_**Dekiru koto wa boku mo tetsudau kara**_

_¿Puedes protegerte a ti mismo?_

_¿Sabes cómo usar tu coraje?_

_Probablemente eres malo en eso,_

_Así que te ayudaré lo más que pueda_

Las palabras habían salido sin siquiera pensarlo simplemente habían salido al ver al frágil niño frente a él, _¿Cómo se había estado protegiendo el mismo de todo lo que lo rodeaba si se veía tan indefenso?_, había dejado de gritar y llorar con todas sus fuerzas y ahora solo soltaba pequeños sollozos silenciosos con sus manos a los costados de su rostro secando pequeñas lágrimas que aún salían pero las ignoraba solo tenía ojos para el chico que le había dicho aquellas palabras sorprendido e inseguro de lo que escuchaba _¿sería verdad?_, por su parte Naruto ya lo había decidido era hora de cargar con todo el mismos y dejar que el pequeño olvidado fuera libre de las cargas que seguramente iban en aumento, era hora de ayudarse a sí mismo y quitar las pesadas pesas que los rodeaban a ellos dos y parecían estar hundiendo más y más profundo sin darse cuenta de ello, tiempo de ayudarse.

_**Kuchi dake wa tassha na aitsu wa **_

_**Kitto ne hazukashigariya dakara**_

_**Kagami ni wa utsuranai kedo**_

_**Mukou gawa de kimi wo miteru kara**_

_Esa persona solo es buena con las palabras _

_Y definitivamente es del tipo que se avergüenza_

_Así que él no se refleja en el espejo,_

_Pero te está mirando desde el otro lado_

El pequeño Naruto inflo un poco las mejillas de forma indignada pero de todas formas parecía comprender muy bien lo que decía su yo mayor y una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios, la pequeña y vergonzosa sonrisa que el mayor estaba mostrando en esos instantes eran idénticas, una leve sonrisa que significaba muchas cosas y un acuerdo en común entre ellos dos.

Sus amigos, todos habían comprendido lo que el rubio estaba diciendo, sin duda la canción reflejo del rubio y todo su ser, sin duda era lo que sentía y pensaba el rubio, nunca pensaron que podría ser tan profundo siendo el tipo d persona que es, todos se habían equivocado al pensar en la forma de ser de Naruto en un comienzo.

_**Mou sukoshi dake kono mabuta ni nottete**_

_**Itsudatte sou utsuru no wa hitori dake**_

_Quédate impreso en mis párpados solo un poco más_

_Ahí siempre hay una persona reflejada _

"_Quédate fijo en mi memoria…" _ pensaba el rubio dando las notas en su guitarra sin apartar si vista del niño ahora sonriente dándose cuenta de que todo lo que había estado soportando en silencio todos estos años al fin estaba llegando a su fin al contemplar al mayor que parecía tan determinado a aceptar al fin aquellas cargas por su propia cuenta.

_**Moshikashite sa ano toki no kagami no**_

_**Nakidashisou na kao shita ano boku wa**_

_¿Podría ser que ese rostro al borde las lágrimas,_

_Reflejado en el espejo esa vez, fuera yo?_

Por último el niño solo asintió a lo que el mayor preguntaba en su canción en forma afirmativa, su rostro aún cubierto de lágrimas pero ahora la más brillante sonrisa adornaba sus mejillas, Naruto no pudo evitar reír de igual forma al ver como su pequeño ser al fin le daba su permiso y hacía las paces consigo mismo de forma tranquila, las cosas habían quedado claras para ellos dos al fin y el más pequeño al fin descasaba en los recuerdos del mayor, la sonrisa se agrando en el más joven mientras las palabras se iban perdiendo en el viento y todo quedaba en silencio. Por unos leves segundos para luego terminar en aplausos estridentes que aturdiendo al rubio que no se había dado cuenta de cuanta gente se había reunido a su alrededor simplemente para escucharlo cantar.

A lo lejos diviso a su grupo de amigos que aplaudían de más fuerte que el resto del publico presente y sintió como las mejillas se coloreaban rojas, una sonrisa de vergüenza adorno sus labios y cuando se iba a caminar hasta su grupo sintió un fuerte abrazo por su espalda, al darse la vuelta solo pudo ver a lo lejos al pequeño que había estado con él desde el comienzo darle una gran y brillante sonrisa y agitar su mano en despedida.

Al fin su pesada carga había acabado y le daba su mejor regalo, aquella y prometedora sonrisa, el rubio se la devolvió sintiéndose en paz como nunca loa había sido antes. _"Es bueno hacer las paces con uno mismos sin duda alguna"_ pensó caminando hasta su grupo donde lo recibieron felices, las cosas estaban bien sin duda alguna…

**Hina: y aquí está el song-fic que había andado en mi cabeza, aunque debo decir que tengo otro más que me ronda la cabeza así que prontamente lo verán sin duda alguna, en cuanto a este fic échenle la culpa al fantástico grupo de RADWIMPS por tener tan buenas canciones esta banda sin duda es una de las mejores que he escuchado y sin duda de mis favoritas… tienen muy buenas letras y melodías… en fin aquí esta espero que les guste yo lo encuentro genial sin duda alguna dado que solo es centrado en Naruto veré si puedo hacer otro de otra persona lo veo difícil.**

**Si quieren escuchar o ver un mad (de donde saque la traduccion) pasense por mi perfil que allí tendré el link de uno de los videos sino son dos o tres xD, y debo agradecer a Fulle de Avellana no fansub por la traducción (también dejare el link de su grupo que tiene buenos videos allí) y eso sería todo espero vernos o leernos pronto bye bye! **


End file.
